Siempre
by somnie
Summary: Cato hirió a Peeta. El dolor es insoportable. Se encuentra con unos pequeños ojos en la noche, es la pequeña Rue. Los dos saben que él podría morir por Katniss, siempre. Reto "Noche de supervivencia" NO es Romance.


¡Hola chicas! Primero que nada este fic NO es de Romance,  para que no se asusten, yo _siempre _seré Katniss/Peeta.

Les invito a leer mi otra historia. Para mí, mejor que ésta. Es un Cato/Clove : "_L__lueven mares"_

Este One- es para el Reto "Noche de supervivencia", espero que les guste. Y antes que nada debo dar miles y miles de gracias a mi beta : aleejandraa , por hacer un gran trabajo en pocos (muy pocos) dias. ¡Mil gracias linda!.

Disaclaimer: Los personajes de esta gran historia le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, unicamente (:

Besos intergalácticos,

Aie.

* * *

Dolor, frío. El veneno de las rastrevíspulas me carcome las venas. ¿Cuántas veces he visto cómo torturan a Katniss? ¿Qué es real? Ardo en llamas un millón de veces, con mi piel al fuego. Desgarrándose, quemada. Lo único que me mantiene cuerdo es un dolor aún más agudo. Mi pierna.

Aprieto los ojos con fuerza, miles de insectos se meten en mis oídos, en mi boca. Veo un líquido verde añil en mi pierna hasta el hueso. ¿Eso también es real? No escucho nada, el tiempo parece extenderse. Muy lento.

¿Cuándo acabará? Me pregunto, una vez más, y vuelvo a sentir mi mejilla contra la tierra. En mi vida, jamás había sentido tanto dolor en todas partes, hasta nublarse mi vista. Mi pierna apunto de estallar del dolor. Me arrastro, dejando un rastro de sangre y pus que seguramente los demás tributos encontrarán.

_No_. Al menos, los profesionales están en la misma que yo. Todo por proteger a Katniss, y lo haría de nuevo. Estoy boca arriba, sin perder aún la razón, mis ojos hinchados se dirigen a los arboles que se mecen justo arriba de mí.

Parecen sombras que me persiguen, no veo las estrellas ni el cielo. Sé que voy a perder la pierna. Pero, ¿Qué más da? Desde que me eligieron como tributo sé que voy a morir aquí. En esta suave arena que me cubre los dedos. Hace frío, pero parece que mi cuerpo ya no lo siente. Creo que soy un ovillo tirado en la arena, desprotegido.

Me quedo contemplando las sombras de los arboles, un par de ojos negros se cruzan con los míos. Seguramente otra alucinación. O, ¿Será la niña pequeña que este año fue elegida en el Distrito 11? Podría jurarlo, con el cabello enmarañado entre las copas de los arboles.

La criatura se da cuenta que la miro y se esconde aún más. ¿Será ella? ¿Por qué sigo vivo? Si es Rue, es un tributo más que quiere hacerme añicos. Sin embargo, ella no parece como los demás, quizás…

— Rue — apenas puedo hablar, y cuando lo hago otra serie de agujas se clavan en mi garganta ensangrentada.

Movimiento. Se desliza suavemente entre los arboles. Por eso ha sobrevivido, ocultándose en los arboles y mirándolo todo.

Ella sabe que no le puedo hacer daño. No obstante, ella no tiene idea de que, aunque estuviera en plenas facultades, no le pondría un dedo encima.

— Peeta Mellark — hasta su voz me recuerda a una niña pequeña y asustada, a aquella niña a la que una vez le aventé pan. En una de esas noches duras y frías en el Distrito 12.

Sé que Rue puede ayudarme. En su Distrito saben curar perfectamente, mi madre siempre dice que lo único que saben hacer bien es el pan y, en algunos casos, la curación. ¿Esa pequeña niña puede ayudarme? A mi pierna ya no se le puede hacer nada, pero ojalá pudiera ayudarme con el veneno de las avispas.

— Ayúdame — gimoteo, y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Nunca me había sentido tan mal. Puede que ella desaparezca y no la vuelva a ver más, pero prefiero pedirle ayuda. Pongo todas las cartas que tengo sobre la mesa.

Silencio. Se fue, abro bien los ojos pero ya no veo rastro suyo. Mientras más la busco más me alejo, vuelvo a quedar sumido en la obscuridad.

Cuando despierto, sudando, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero el cielo se ha movido de lugar aunque todavía no amanece. Toso con fuerza. Anoche no vi quién ya ha abandonado la arena, claro, muerto. Ruego porque no sea Katniss. Vuelvo a toser. Sangre. Mi cuerpo se estremece de dolor.

Un sonido de hojas resquebrajadas me despierta. Pongo todos los sentidos que me quedan alerta.

— Esto servirá, aunque no puedo ayudarte con lo de la pierna —

Unas pequeñas manitas cubren con una mezcla los piquetes de las rastrevíspulas. Siento de inmediato cómo se baja la hinchazón.

— Gracias —

Y mientras me quedo tirado en al tierra, sin poder levantarme, Rue me hace compañía. En mi pecho, vuelve a nacer esa rabia y odio desquiciante hacia el Capitolio. Ella tiene derecho a vivir tanto como yo.

Si Katniss o yo no sobrevivimos quiero que lo haga ella, de verdad. Katniss se ha fijado en Rue y ahora sé porqué. Le recuerda a su hermana pequeña.

Nos quedamos mucho tiempo en silencio, no incómodo sino más bien todo lo contrario. Desde que han empezado los juegos del hambre no me había sentido tan tranquilo.

— Ella va salvarte, en unos cuantos días — dice. ¿Se refiere a Katniss? Naturalmente que sí.

Reúno todas las fuerzas que tengo para hablar. -¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto sin rodeos. No puedo imaginarme a Katniss buscándome, sé que para ella solo soy el chico del pan.

— He escuchado cantar a los sinsajos. Ellos tienen muchos secretos, Peeta Mallark —

Sonrío por primera vez. Si no estuviéramos los dos en tales condiciones, estoy seguro que esa chica me hubiera caído de maravilla.

No digo nada. ¿Para qué? El silencio está mucho mejor así.

— Pero también sé que no me quedan muchas lunas de vida — su voz parece un susurro, con tanta seguridad que me vuelvo a estremecer.

— Estoy seguro de que allá arriba, nadie puede alcanzarte — intento decirle. Pobrecita, si yo tuviera su edad y estuviera en esta mierda de juegos, hubiera muerto la primera noche. Es muy valiente, aunque en el fondo creo que tiene razón.

— Puede que sí — mueve la cabeza a los lado, inquieta, sus cabellos oscuros se estremecen como cascabeles, parece escuchar algo que yo no. — Alguien se acerca, a lo lejos. Creo que es la comadreja. Intenta llegar hasta el rio, está unas horas hacia esa dirección — señala en la obscuridad, pero creo que puedo seguir sus instrucciones. — Pero antes de irme, debes prometerme algo — dice mientras se acerca a unos de los arboles, para empezar a subir.

— Lo que quieras, Rue — respondo con convicción. ¿Qué me puede pedir esa niña? No le puedo agradecer con palabras lo que ha hecho por mí. Mi cabeza ya no parece estallar y las hormigas han desaparecido. De no ser por mi pierna…

Además me ha dicho que ella vendrá por mí, ¡Katniss vendrá a buscarme!

— Cuida de ella. Promételo. A pesar de todo, siempre cuidarás de Katniss aunque todo esto se haya acabado. Siempre. —

Y no la veo pero puedo escuchar la seguridad de su voz. Ella es una niña muy madura para su edad. Me sorprende. Aunque eso no tengo que prometérselo, porque estoy seguro de que siempre lo haré. Hasta el final de mis días.

Puede que, en este momento, sea el centro de las cámaras, o, tal vez, no, porque solo lo susurro, con suavidad. Así, tal vez, con mucha suerte las cámaras no puedan escucharme. Como si fuese un secreto entre Rue y yo, dirijo mis palabras a la oscuridad, antes de arrastrarme a la nada:

— _Siempre _—

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Si? ¿No? ¿Por qué?,

Gracias chicas, por esperarme un día en el reto que con tantas ansias escribí. Les invito a leer mi otra historia. **Para mi gusto está mejor. Se llama "Llueven mares" Cato/Clove.****  
**

Saludos,

Aie


End file.
